


Fallen angel

by Buddykins



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddykins/pseuds/Buddykins
Summary: The story of how our two heroins met and came to be together
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way supported by cannon but I just loved these two so much I had to write about them.

Many years ago in the depths of hell, many of the denizens ran frantic screaming in terror as the exterminator angels wrecked their justice across Hell City. Another extermination was upon the sinners, with God's soldiers purging the dark land of any souls they could catch. However, the holy troops weren't the only ones reveling in the anguished cries.

Amidst the chaos some higher demons had made their move for more power, and the key to their plan was a bargaining chip; the demon princess herself. Their plan to infiltrate Lucifer's mansion as guards and staff worked perfectly, and when the cleanse starting war broke out in the city and the castle. Now all they had to do was make it to their hideout and then they would make their demands, only they would never make it so far.

A golden light exploded in front of the van sending them into a ditch, without missing a beat, they got out ready to fight for their lives. "If you want your precious princess unharmed, you'll let us go Lucifer!" A lizard demon shouted.

Only the figure before then was no demon. "I'm afraid Lucifer isn't here right now." The echoey voice of an angel breathed through the night. She sent her spear through his chest and the holy energy inside burned his soul till there was nothing left. With ease she slaughtered the rest of his group before they had a chance to run.

She looked over her Carnage without emotion, before the sound of a giggle pulled her attention to the back seat of the van where a squirming sack fumble around until a mess of blonde hair came out through the opening the two red horns popping out at the front.  
"Look at you, small and innocent? No you're anything but innocent you demon spawn." The angel spat as she held the tip of her spear inches from the toddler's thought. The baby just laughed and bounced trying to reach for the offered item.

Quickly the warrior pulled back her spear from the demons reach, seeing those red and yellows eyes looking up at her with nothing but glee. "I didn't come here to kill kids, let's hope we never meet again princess." She proclaimed as she stretched her wings and flew off to hunt more sinister souls.   
She never noticed the only black shadows that nearly swallowed her up, or the white demon who formed from those malevolent shadows, his eyes studying her retreating figure carefully and closely.  
~~~  
Through the years of exterminations the female angel found herself often patrolling close to Lucifer’s mansion during her hunts for wayward souls, and more often than not she could be seen taking glances down into the large windows; sometimes being rewarded with the dreaded feeling she was being watched back.  
It was many years later when the angel had met up close the baby she saved, only now she had grown to be a young girl about mid way through her teens. As her radiant wings took her across hell's red sky she couldn't help but notice the blonde demon on the mansion roof looking around the sky in the opposite direction. She approached cautiously with every instinct screaming for her to kill the demon before her. "Shouldn't a demon like you be in doors?" Her voice weaved through the night air as she steadied her violent thoughts.

The demon in question turned around with her off yellow eyes beaming happily at the foreing being. “It’s you! You’re the one who saved me.” she breathed looking at the girl floating before her. “I’m Charlie!” She shot her hand out excitedly for a greeting.

But the gesture was never returned as the angel looked around unsure. “You may call me Vaggie.” she offered instead of taking the other’s hand. “How is it your remember that night? You were only an infant as I remember it.” 

“Dad says we demons have excellent memory, how else would we live for as long as we do?” Charlie responded trying not to let the hurt show in her voice. “I never got the chance to say thank you for that night, and dad never let me out of his sights after that…” her voice trailed off. A soft silence fell over the two of them with neither knowing what to say, but Charlie took this chance to finally study her savior. Bright white hair flowed behind her between her wings, a white so pure she had never seen anything like it. She was a simple and beautiful white dress that complimented her flawless caramel skin. And as a reminder of her purpose and power, the divine spear made of blessed silver; the holy power practically shone from it.

“You can stop whatever tricks you are trying young demon, you gaze can tempt a lot of things but it will never work on an angel such as me.” Vaggie warned. She could feel Charlie’s gaze on her, roaming around her and the twinge of thrill those vibrant eyes brought on.

Pink spread across Charlie’s face, “I wasn’t trying to seduce you! I was just ad-admiring you!” She stammered embarrassed making her blush worsen. “I’ve just never knew angels could be so nice.”

A gentle laugh filled the night, “You didn’t think that ANGELS were nice? That’s precious.” Vaggie couldn’t help cover mouth as she tried to compose herself. 

“Well it’s not my fault! All we see angels do is slaughter demons! What was I supposed to think?” The remark brought on a heavy silence, “I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“I should take my leave, farewell Charlie. For what it’s worth, I didn’t know demons could be so nice either.” she commented before her soaring into the sky to cleanse this world of its impurities.

The night was nearly up and the extermination was coming to an end. Before she ascended back home to the heavens, she felt a pull that stirred her to the core; something she couldn’t ignore was drawing her back to the mansion, back to Charlie. Flying quickly as to not be late she made the distance in a few minutes, and was greeted by the sight of a fellow angel on his quest to hunt the demon princess. 

Charlie screamed as she was blasted by holy light that left minor burns across her skin and clothing. “Look at you demon princess! Cowering in fear before the Archangel Remiel! Let me cleanse your putrid existence from this foul world!”

“Archangel Remiel stop! The day is over we must return!” Vaggie shot in front of him.

“Young angel, help me extinguish this heathen and your name will forever be remembered in the light of God! We shall right the world of this evil!” Without waiting for her response in any way her charged head sword ablaze with eternal light.

“NO!” 

“NO!”

Two screams echoed through the death like quiet. Charlie lay beneath the Archangel with his blood splattered on her and the holy sword embedded in the stone beside her. He shuddered to turn and see Vaggie with her hand extended out and a horrified look in her eyes having not recovered from her own actions; in her impulse to save her demon friend she through her own weapon through her fellow soldier. “You filthy traitor.” His words choked out as he glowed with a golden light as his soul returned to the heavens.

The moment after a golden column of light enveloped Vaggie and she was ripped from hell back to the heavens for divine punishment. The light of god had never blinded her before, but now she scarcely could see the armed angels that surrounded her.

“Vaggie, you have committed the crime of killing an Archangel to save the life of a demon!” a voice boomed from around her. She could feel the light burning her, a sensation she had never felt before. “You will answer for your crimes and traitory by living out the rest of your traitorous life in hell you so defended.”

She was pinned down to the gold marble floor and with screams of anguish her wings were ripped from her back. Her cries shrieked so harshly that her voice died in her throat leaving her with mute sobs and tears as her world went black.  
~~~  
Everything hurt, everything burned, it felt like being burned alive and crushed under a mountain. That’s the feeling that Vaggie woke to as tears poured down her cheeks her choked sobs of pain barely audible. “The pain will go away, just breath and accept it as part of who you are.” a neutral voice hummed from the shadows. “Trust me, I know from experience.” the shadowy tone of the voice faded as a figure stepped into the room.

Vaggie tried saying something, but the words died as whimpers in her mouth. “Don’t strain yourself child, I won’t harm you. After all, tonight isn’t the first night you’ve saved my daughter. The least I can do for my daughter’s savior is grant her a place to recovery.” while she didn’t exactly trust him, she had no choice but to accept his offer, besides it wasn’t like she had the strength to talk let alone fight.

The next day she awoke to a knock at her door, as she pushed herself up through the pain she saw a familiar blonde demon poked her head through the door. “I didn’t wake you did I?” her voice was hesitant and nervous. 

“No no, it’s fine. Would you like to come in?” She invited the princess in and she saw the faded burns on her hands and face. 

“Oh these?” Charlie pointed to the burns on her face, “Don’t worry these are nothing, they’re almost gone now anyways. Perks of being a demon.” she chuckled nervously not knowing how that might sit with her friend at the moment. “Dad told me what it’s like… are you… okay?" her voice wavered in nervousness and worry, the tense mood already making her regret her decision to ask.

Vaggie didn’t answer, or rather she just couldn’t find the words. Aside from the pain, she didn’t even know who she was anymore.

Charlie bit her lip, “I’m sorry that was stupid of me to ask. I’ll go get you some food, I’m sure you’re hungry by now.” she stated, making up an excuse to leave after what she said.

“Wait, please don’t go.” The fallen angel called out softly at the retreating figure. “I- I lost everything and I just don’t want to be alone.” She whispered trying to fight of the worries and fears that tormented her mind. Her power, her wings, even her looks were all stripped away from her. Her hair now flat and colored a dingy white, and her tanned skin turn into an ashen gray; the only thing she had left of heaven was her memories and her tattered burnt dress.

The demon princess saw the few tears roll down her friend’s cheeks and knew she needed to be comforted. “I know it’s hard, and I know I don’t know what you’re going through, but I’m here for you Vaggie.” She sat next to the sad girl putting a comforting arm around her shoulders, pulling her to lean against her. After a few moments she felt the all too familiar shaking of the other girl as she tried to hide he cries quietly, and rather than say anything Charlie let her cry all she needed to while rubbing gentle circles on her back.

After a while the fallen angel fell quiet having let out all her sorrow, and it felt good having let it go. “You think we could still go get that food?” She sniffled with a half smile at her new best friend.

“I know just the thing for this.” Charlie returned with a warm smile as she guided them to the kitchen to raid the freezer of all its ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for tuning in, let me know what you think.  
As a side note, I figured with beings from hell and heaven, I feel like their ages change based on the maturity of their powers more than actual years. But that's just for this story.


End file.
